


don't try to fight the storm

by straykittyz



Series: Deathbeds : The Wolf Prince [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternative Universe - Hybrids, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bunny Hybrid Hwang Hyunjin, Cat Hybrid Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cat Prince Minho, F/F, Forced Hybrid Felix, Forced Hybrid Jeongin, Fox Hybrid Yang Jeongin | I.N, Guard Changbin, Healer Apprentice Seungmin, M/M, Multi, Outcast Jeongin, Outcast Jisung, Serval Hybrid Lee Minho | Lee Know, Squirrel Hybrid Han Jisung | Han, Swordsman Hyunjin, Werewolf Bang Chan, Werewolf Kim Seungmin, Werewolf Seo Changbin, Wolf Prince Chan, no a/b/o
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittyz/pseuds/straykittyz
Summary: chan is the prince of a kingdom inhabited solely with werewolves. he is expected to follow the kingdom's many traditions, the most important being the expectation to wed someone of his species.when he encounters a wounded young boy on the outskirts of his father's land, will he remain true to his father's expectations and follow the rules enforced upon him; or will he follow his heart and uncover the truth behind the forced hybridisations plaguing the surrounding lands?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Shin Ryujin/Hwang Yeji
Series: Deathbeds : The Wolf Prince [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922206
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	don't try to fight the storm

Long shadows slip along the courtyard as the dying day said its farewell, showcased by the sun slowly dragging itself down the soft blanket of yellow hues above the horizon. Thunderous footsteps roared through the castle grounds, echoing down to the village below the hill it sat upon. As the yells of the armoured soldiers and castle guards bounced rapidly through the tight cobblestone streets and alleyways, the villagefolk stood still. They observed the commotion in near silence, like the raven of death staring at the disaster lying ahead. Though quiet, the kingdom’s inhabitants were known far and wide for their -borderline nosy- levels of curiosity.

They continued their pace and, equally, the egregious noise until the soldiers reached the town square. A wide expanse of cobblestone bricks beneath small oak stalls and the familiar market stands, the centre of the kingdom’s territory and placed neatly within the small town connected below the castle. The usually bustling heart of the community was seemingly evacuated of all life, completely silent with the exception of the crow sat upon the blacksmith's roof. He called out as if in caution to all, begging anyone who would listen to stay within the confines of the buildings as to not risk anything.

The well-geared squadron of soldiers stood their guard at the entrance. An unnerving sight for those watching from the sidelines, choosing not to heed the crow’s warning, and those who had and were now tucked safely inside the tudor-esque buildings choosing to watch the commotion from their windows. The only times such a large group of the monarch’s warriors would appear in full armour was when either an attack from a neighbouring kingdom was imminent, or when an execution was ready to happen. Much to the villagefolk’s horror, this time it was the latter.

A heavyset man stepped forward from behind the group. His armour was significantly different to the silver half plate set that the other soldiers wore; instead being made of a thick steel with titanium markings littering his shoulders and back in the shape of stars. The man’s skin was tanned by the harsh sun and decorated in thick battlescars. Black hair tied neatly into a braid fell mid-way down his back as he removed the canine-like helmet from his head, exposing two black pointed ears which flicked back. His similarly coloured tail twitched as he continued his forward pace, stopping to turn and face both the soldiers and look up towards the castle atop the hill.

The general glared at his troops through sharp, dark eyes, before finally parting his lips to speak, exposing unnaturally sharp canines.

“It has come to the attention of the High Guard that we do not live among the kind of wolves we require.” He began, tone cold and almost laced with hatred. “Our species are proud, we are deeply loyal to one another and we are most definitely not traitorous.”

“My fellow wolves, as leader of the King’s High Guard, it is required that I ensure those under my protection are worthy of said defence. You have all been living with a traitor to the monarchy amongst you.”

A quiet gasp squeaked from the few people standing outside but quickly found themselves silenced by a poignant glare from the general. His lips curled into a snarl as he continued.

“A wolf amongst your ranks was found to be informing our greatest enemy of our secrets. This individual was a member of our high-ranks and must be punished for his betrayal. This will not be tolerated under any means!” He roared. The brown in his eyes seemed to be slowly shifting to gold as the blood in his veins grew darker as they pulsated below his skin. A sign that, if unable to control his emotions any longer, he would shift to his true form.

“In response to such dishonourable actions, King Park has ordered a punishment.” With that, he nodded to the soldiers, who promptly separated. Half staying where they were and the back half marching up the path towards the large, moss-covered building where the healers lived and worked.

Then, the screaming began. 

Moments later, the guards returned with the “traitor” in tow. A short man with pale, sharp features. He didn’t exactly look like one of the High Guard wolves, especially looking at his frail build. His fangs were bared as he resisted, kicking and screaming as they continued dragging him towards the general without signs of remorse. Grey, scarred ears poked from his greasy, matted hair and his tail bristled. As two muscular guards held him in place before the general, his hazel eyes met the other’s near-gold.

The general simply smirked.

“My fellow wolves,” he began again, pointing his finger towards the wolf in front of him. “This man who stands before us has committed a crime deserving of such a unique punishment.”

“I swear to you, Daewon! I didn’t do anything!” The accused begged, tears lining his gold-shifting eyes as the fear within him skyrocketed.

The general, Daewon, snarled and grabbed his throat.

“You dare address me in such a way!” He spat as the darkening veins grew much darker. “You betray the trust of the monarchy and now you address your superiors in such disrespect?”

Exhaling heavily, he removed his hand from the accused wolf’s neck. He stared at him darkly. Stare unwavering as their eyes met.

“Yoon Seokwoo, you are found guilty of treason by King Park and his High Guard. Subsequently, your punishment will commence.” Daewon spoke, emotionless.

“You will be shifted to your lupine form. You will not resist. From there, I will take your pelt. You are to feel every tear as I rip the skin from you. We will throw you to the Great River, where you will then be put to rest alongside the skeletal remains of the last wolves unfortunate enough to have betrayed our great leader. There will be no mercy. What you have done is not deserving of such a gracious gift.”

The village grew silent. Not even the crow sat atop the roof dared move.

A sob shattered the tension.

“Please, hyung. I don’t want to die. Please. Hyung, I’m begging you, don’t do this to me. Hyung, show me at least a little bit of mercy, please.” Seokwoo begged through tears.

Daewon simply turned his back to the younger.

“I will do no such thing.”

Another broken sob escaped the lips of the young wolf. Gulping back another wail, he glanced up. Full gold met full gold.

“I loved you, hyung. I hope you can remember me when I’m gone. I’ll watch over you. I forgive you.”

The general’s eyes turned to slits.

“You mean nothing to me now, Seokwoo. The kingdom will not mourn you.”

He turned swiftly to the two guards still gripping the pale man’s arms. Ordering them to let him go, they obeyed. Seokwoo blinked widely. After a heartbeat or two, he realised what was happening. 

Desperately, he looked at the guards, then to the few people watching from the sidelines, Nobody dared meet his eyes so as to not invoke the wrath of General Daewon.

Swallowing down whatever comment he longed to make to change his mind, he sunk to his knees and his tears finally fell from the deep waterbanks of his eyes.

The veins in his body finally darkened fully as his eyes reached full-gold again. Emotions overtaking him, the shift began. His heart-rate skyrocketed. Limbs fell numb. A strange yet familiar tingle passed through him until the humanoid form became lupine in the mist disguising his frail body drifted away to reveal him.

Pale grey fur clung to the weak flesh of the wolf, his legs trembling as the general scoffed.

“Such a feeble lupine too. This sorry display of flesh and bone deserves no place in our kingdom, nor in the heavens!” He snarled with a grin of malice.

Daewon dropped to his knees with the same smirk, before the vapour engulfed him and before long, a dark-furred wolf stood in his place. His grey fur bordered on black and his scars stood out blatantly across his flesh.

The crowd watched on as the dark pelted lupine loomed closer to the cowering creature, sharp teeth bared in what would usually be deemed rude and deeply disrespectful. Of course, the scrawny grey wolf was no longer deserving of anyone’s respect, let alone that of such a high ranking figure.

Seokwoo audibly whimpered, begging Daewon not to harm him. Tail hidden between his legs. Eyes wide with fear.

The black wolf let out a chilling howl, sharp canines gleaming with saliva.

Seokwoo felt his heart thump loud within his chest.

One step forward.

Another step.

Vivid amber met cloudy gold.

It was as if time had stood still for a moment. Like the Earth just… stopped spinning for those few heartbeats.

Before long, it faded. The illusion of hope within him evaporated.

The general lunged forward.

His jaw latched around his throat.

Those canines grazed his flesh as a cry of terror escaped from the accused.

He braced himself.

Finally, life was coming to a close.

Three.

Two.

One.

And yet, nothing came.

Through his supposed “final moments”, Seokwoo failed to acknowledge the thunderous bark that pierced the veil of silence around him.

Daewon lifted his muzzle, dropping the grey lupine to the cold stone of the ground.

There, stood at the gateway leading to the great forest, stood a wolf.

Fur brilliant white, the majestic lupine stared at the two with piercing blue eyes. Beautiful, yet terrifying. They took a few steps forward, his sharp stare fixed onto the two.

A bright flash of light blinded the crowd.

As the light faded, the wolf had gone.

In its place stood a man.

Pale skinned with very light, almost unnoticeable freckles and a remarkable scar dragging down from his left eyebrow to just above his cheek, his ice blue eyes gleaming in the sparce sunlight.

His white-gold hair looked fluffy, styled loosely yet neat with two bright white and pointy wolf-like ears sticking out from it. The lupine’s attire consisted of his signature pale blue cloak with pure white fur lining the neck and a small gold chain connecting just below the fur, as well as tight black pants with a hole for his fluffy tail to stick out from and an elegant shirt which made him easily recognisable by hierarchy.

The king’s son. Prince of the Wolf Kingdom. 

Christopher Park.

Seokwoo and the crowd of village-folk watched him in astonishment. It was indeed a rarity for him to turn up at any event, let alone an execution. Still, he made his way forward towards the two wolves, a pleasant smile upon his plump lips.

“Ah, General Seo. I didn’t know that there would be such an event held here at this time. Particularly now this sort of thing. I just wanted to come and grab Ryujin and Sana for some training.” He tilted his head, before glancing back and forth from Daewon to Seokwoo. “What’s going on here anyway? What’s this kid done?”

The darker wolf coughed, before shifting back to his humanoid form and getting to his feet.

“Y-Your majesty” He began. “This is Yoon Seokwoo, found guilty of exchanging secrets with a Felinoux soldier for anonymity. I have been appointed by your father to execute him-”

“What method?”

The General blinked. “I’m sorry?”

Christopher folded his hands across his chest, locking his eyes with the older man expectantly.

“What method? I’ve been considering getting involved further with the responsibilities of being a royal. You know better than anyone that I’m really bad at this stuff. I’ve got to push myself more, if you know where I’m coming from.”

Seokwoo blinked at the prince. Chris’ reputation within the confines of the High Guard have never been too positive, mainly due to the young wolf being a firm believer in pacifism. Of course, the High Guard tried their hardest to knock this out of him, but it was no use. If not recognisable for his remarkably wasted fighting skills, he was known for his stubborn nature. Really, only one person out of all the kingdom- even friends or his own father- would get him to listen.

That was, of course, his best friend and bodyguard, Changbin.

The two became best friends instantly. Through their years learning and training together, Chris would always gravitate towards Changbin. They never fought, but arguments did happen. Changbin never liked confrontation, so they would talk it out and no more than an hour would pass before the two would be found latched onto the others side like a magnet.

The sound of swift pawsteps making their way along the cobblestone path came a moment after the prince had stopped, quickly replaced by footsteps as the wolf shifted and reached his friend's side, yet keeping his distance from the situation too.

Christopher’s best friend was also General Daewon’s son. 

The two had a healthy relationship at first, until one morning when Changbin arrived in the castle and flopped down beside his prince with a dark, distressed expression plastered on his round face. Chris, out of pure concern, enquired as to what was wrong. The dark-haired boy simply replied with a “My father can go fuck himself.” and that was that. He never spoke about that morning from several years ago, but Chris couldn’t ignore the seething hatred blazing in his red eyes whenever around his parents.

Today, Changbin stood with his muscular arms folded across his chest, exposed thanks to the short-sleeved black shirt he wore. His eyes had a tendency to scare people, so he would often just stare at the ground rather than risk scaring someone. 

As a cub, it was discovered that the kind and strong boy had a rare genetic defect given by his mother. This caused his eyes to be a startling red, the kind of red that reminds you of blood and of danger. Or, as Chris likes to remind him, poppies. When the two first managed to secretly escape the castle grounds and into the mysterious thickets of the great forest, a ten-year old Chris stared the pitch-black wolf dead in the eyes and exclaimed that his eyes looked like those red berries Changbin’s mother always warned the pair to stay away from.

The two pups burst out into laughter and nearly got them caught by a few patrolling High guard members, and so Changbin’s nickname of “Berry-Binnie” stuck for a few years until, one fateful full moon, Christopher had to be rushed to the healer’s after absentmindedly munching on a pawful of the dangerous little snacks. Thankfully, he was fine after a full detox and was scolded endlessly by Haehyo, the irritable old healer with a heart of gold.

Still, the two remained a powerful - albeit chaotic - duo.

Changbin glanced from the crowd to his friend. The short and semi-frayed cloak draped over his shoulders matched his eye colour perfectly and made the village-folk admire the intimidating bodyguard further. His black hair fell just below his eyebrows, enough to clever them, and the sharp ears atop his head flicked in unease.

“He is to be executed by the old methods, your Majesty. By removing his pelt and discarding the accused into the Great River.” The General answered, tail twitching as he watched his son and his prince with slight confusion gleaming in those dark eyes of his.

Chris suppressed the shudder of disgust from the wolves standing before him. With a glance towards his friend, he stared Daewon dead in the eyes.

“That seems a tad unnecessary. Also, that’s quite the bother. The Great River is nearly a mile away. It’d be pointless to kill him here then have to drag the body a full mile and have his blood and the smell of death spread through the forest. That’ll scare off all the prey. Oh! And cast suspicion on all of us.” The prince spoke calmly, but an edge that Changbin nor the accused could decipher. “We’re expecting a visit from Lapinia in the next week, remember?”

The General’s eyes narrowed. He couldn’t understand what he was getting at.

“What do you propose we do instead, my prince?” He responded curtly, making Chris’ pupils turn to slits at his tone.

“Remember who you’re talking to, Daewon.”

He snapped his head down, shamefully. “Sorry, your Majesty. What do you propose we do?”

The white wolf pondered for a second, before smiling slightly at his idea.

“This is what we’ll do. Me and Changbin here will escort Yoon Seokwoo here to the Great River. There, we’ll do what you were about to do here: taking his pelt and killing him. That way, we can just leave his body there instead of having to take him there and get all the blood everywhere.”

The General froze in place.

“And tell me, my prince: why should I trust you to finish the job, pacifist?” He leaned up to the prince’s ear, his voice sickeningly sweet.

Chris smirked.

“Because, General Seo Daewon, if you don’t, I guess me and Changbinnie here will have to report to the king that you’ve been neglecting your duties as High Guard General, and as a husband, to sleep around with the village brothel.” He whispered back, rejoicing at the look of sheer terror spread across his face.

“You wouldn’t dare.” He choked out with wide eyes.

The prince’s eyes glistened with malevolence.

“But you see, sir, I would. I’d do anything to protect my people.”

Daewon cleared his throat, before turning to the crowd. In particular, the soldiers standing in the way of the path leading upwards to the castle’s path.

Not long passed before he calmed a tad more and turned back to the white wolf and his shadow.

“Fine. We will commence with your plan, your Majesty.” He began, his dark eyes narrowing. “However, one of my soldiers will escort you and see to it that you proceed with the execution as intended.”

The prince nodded. “Alright then. And who will this soldier be?” He enquired, head tilting to the left.

The dark-haired man scanned through the group of soldiers again, before settling on one.

“I believe that it should be BamBam.”

The village-folk and soldiers alike burst into hushed chatter, all eyes settling one the aforementioned soldier standing at the front. With a respectful nod, the young man removed his helmet and stepped towards them.

Silver hair styled neatly on one side and braided with a black ribbon, BamBam was well-known amongst the kingdom’s inhabitants for his courage and wisdom, but additionally for his sharp sense of humour. He was seen as a loyal member of the High Guard, despite being the youngest member - it would’ve been Changbin, but fortunately for him, Chris dismissed him from that life and appointed him at a much higher rank, his bodyguard.

The most striking aspect of BamBam, however, was his eyes. One blinding white, like a star, the other being darker than the deepest abyss, the soldier’s eyes were quite the sight. This only added to his intimidating factor, as even in his lupine form, those mis-matched optics strike fear into the hearts of prey and his own species alike.

Daewon swiftly explained the full plan of what was to happen to the soldier, who listened and nodded in understanding as he finished.

Before long, Seokwoo was restrained by Changbin on the left and BamBam to the right. Chan was to lead the way. 

“It’s okay!” The prince called out to the crowd, who seemed unsure as to what was going on. “We’ll take it from here. Have a good night!”

His grin was reassuring and seeing the genuine smile from their beloved white wolf, they began to disperse. Not long after, Chan, Changbin, BamBam and Seokwoo were gone, and the village-folk and soldiers returned to their activities as if nothing had happened. Only Daewon remained, a snarl of displeasure clearly growing. With a final glare past the gates into the great forest, the General retreated up towards the castle path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw heck this was a nightmare to write ;w;
> 
> so!! what do you think will happen? what are your thoughts on seokwoo and daewon? they'll be pretty important down the line *wink wonk*  
> will chan and friends kill seokwoo, or do you reckon something else will happen?
> 
> also, there's a lot of binnie backstory in this- and not a lot of chris development. in all honesty, i just really wanna get this out there and start working the next part- because it's gonna be interesting! (expect 2000' line and innie)
> 
> anyway, please let me know what you think of this! any comments will be appreciated!
> 
> my twitter is @straykittyz and i'll hopefully have some art of chan & binnie posted soon! 
> 
> have a great day! <3


End file.
